Who Are You Really?
by AJay131
Summary: When the Alpha pack moves into town, no one realises or suspects that they have eyes inside Beacon Hills High! But can their little spy keep herself on the right side of the war?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea that popped into my head this morning! Really hoping it doesn't suck completely, but it is only what I think could happen in season 3! If people like it I shall do my best to continue it further. **

**I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters apart from Calla and my Alpha pack…**

1. Little Flower

Calla was sat in the kitchen as the pack talked in another room out of earshot. She had finished unpacking everyone's things and was now waiting for the pack to explain her next job. She sighed and looked around her, the house was small, smaller then the last house but had enough room for the pack with her on the sofa. She never got a proper room or bed wherever they ended up, but that was part of being the almighty 'Alpha Packs' slave.

Movement sounded behind her making her jump. Before she could turn she was grabbed around the neck and held up with her feet swinging what felt like miles from the floor. Fin, one of the biggest of the pack was looking down at her with a huge grin on his face. His muscular frame completely engulfing her petite self, his red eyes bearing into hers as she gasped for air.

"My dearest little flower, we have a job for you" he spat. Calla could feel her insides protesting against the lack of airflow, her chest felt like it was ripping apart. Then as quickly as he had grabbed her he let her go and chuckled. She stood up immediately not wanting him to beat her for being weak.

"What is it you want me to do?" She glanced up at him then back down to the floor as he ran his hand through her long wavy auburn hair, then letting it fall in front of her emerald green eyes.

"We need you to go undercover." He started, pacing in front of her as Fins twin brother came sauntering in to watch. "We won't tell you everything, only what we think is necessary, and we think it's _extremely_ necessary that you get close to certain pupils at Beacon Hills High." He stopped and looked back at her. She nodded feeling like he as about to hit her for no reason.

"S…so when do I start?" Calla stuttered. Fin smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her past his brother and into the room where the rest of the pack were sat chatting. Calla looked down to the floor whilst they hushed their voices and turned towards her.

"You start tomorrow" The leader of the pack stated, she eyed Calla up and down whilst flicking her long black hair. "You will find a Scott McCall and a Stiles Stilinski and you will befriend them. You will make sure you know where they are and what they do outside of school and report back" She shifted out of her seat and stood looking down to Calla. "If you mess this up Calla I will personally see the destruction of your mind and soul before ripping you to shreds and leaving you to the dogs"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2, still hoping its ok! If not or if you have any ideas I'm all for it…**

**I don't own teen wolf, just Calla and the Alpha Pack…**

2. Nice To Meet You

It had been such a long time since she had attended an institute of learning, the pack normally kept her at home to either provide stress relief by being a punch bag or to just generally do all the things they didn't want to do. She knew it would take a lot for her to fit in with out looking out of place and suspicious let alone make friends with these boys the pack were interested in. She sat in Fins brothers' truck and stared at the front of the school building.

"You do have to actually go in Calla" Fins twin Ben sighed next to her, he had elected to drop her off and pick her up from school. Unlike the rest of the pack, Ben had never laid a finger on her, but that didn't mean he wasn't as cold as the rest of them.

"I know, It has just been so long. Do I look alright?" She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. She had on jeans rolled up at the bottom, grey canvas slip on's and a loose grey shirt. He smiled but unlocked the car doors as a hint.

"You will be worse off not going in believe me". He added as she opened the door and grabbed her old and scuffed brown leather bag. She forced a smile before shutting the door and heading off.

She got through the doors and immediately felt like she didn't belong, there were groups of people milling around chatting in groups, with flows of people walking to class or standing at their lockers. It looked like the most natural thing in the world apart from the fact that she had no idea how to act natural any more. She moved towards a map of the school on the opposite wall to locate her first class.

After staring at the map for a few minutes she sighed and looked to her watch. Before she had time to even register what time it was a hand appeared on her shoulder making her jump and drop her bag.

"Wow, sorry! Uhm, I saw you stood there looking lost, if you want I can show you around?" Calla turned to face a tall handsome guy with short dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He smiled as he picked her bag up and handed it to her. She took it whilst trying to keep the lost look of her face. "Ohh sorry, I'm Danny" he added sensing her discomfort.

"H..hi Danny, I'm Calla! I am indeed lost." She practically whispered, but he heard her and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Fair enough, well where are you supposed to be headed to?" She took a deep breath. Maybe school wasn't going to be so bad she thought, Danny was being really nice. She pulled out her timetable and sighed. "Chemistry, I can't wait". She added sarcastically. Danny chuckled then pointed down the hallway, and started walking.

"I'm in that class too so I shall escort you all the way there" He stated before pointing Calla round a corner. "So where you from?"

Calla's mind froze, say something you idiot, and just say anywhere. "I err I'm from Vermont, I moved here last week." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Nice, never been but I hear its cold. You moved down with your Family?" He pointed her round another corner before coming to a stop in front of a half empty classroom.

"Erm, yeah... I err we moved with dads work" Calla nodded as she lied to Danny, there was no way that she was telling him about the alpha pack, she had been told not to trust anyone. He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Fair enough, well I'll let you talk to Mr Harris, see you later Calla" He slid away to his seat as Calla introduced herself to the teacher. Who in turn introduced her to the whole class.

"Class this is Calla Richards, make sure to give her a warm welcome!" The class stared at her as she shifted uncomfortably at the front. "Take a seat near the window next to Stiles please."

Callas head shot up immediately at the mention of his name, glancing around the room until her eyes settled on an extremely cute boy with a buzz cut wave her to her seat. Ahhh so this is Stiles, she thought as she moved through the class. He doesn't look like a threat. She slumped down in her seat as he stuck his hand at her. She looked at him through her eyelashes and tucked her hair behind her ears, before placing her hand in his and letting him shake it.

"Nice to meet you Calla, I'm Stiles Stilinski" She smiled at his fake British accent and cleared her throat before replying in her own British accent.

"Nice to meet you too, Stiles Stilinski" He looked at her wide eyed before turning to the boy behind him and not so quietly announcing that the 'new girl was amazing'. Calla felt her cheeks turn pink before opening her bag to find a book to make notes in. She gave herself a mental high five before realising that she may actually be able to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 2, still hoping its ok! If not or if you have any ideas I'm all for it, reviews would really make my day!**

**I don't own teen wolf, just Calla and the Alpha Pack…**

3. Little Red Riding Hood

After fighting with her locker for 10 minutes Calla was just about ready to give up and carry all her books to lunch with her. She looked at the combination one more time before resting her head on the cold door and sighing heavily.

"Need some help with that?" She looked up to see Stiles leaning against the neighbouring locker. He smiled and took the combination from her hand and opened it first time. Calla sighed as she lifted her bag into the empty space.

"Thanks, I've been stood here for almost 10 minutes" He laughed and shut the door for her. Then a thought hit her; I should ask to sit with him at lunch. When she got home and told the pack that she had spent the whole day with Stiles, she might just get away with not being beaten for being useless. "I don't suppose I could sit with you at lunch? Its just being new sucks and you are one of two people to openly welcome me yet".

"Sure, there is always plenty of space at our table, no one likes us either!" Stiles said with a grin on his face, she found it hard to believe that his peers disliked Stiles. He looked back at her as if registering that she was staring. Calla looked down and blushed.

"Well I don't see how anyone could dislike you!" She tucked her hair behind her ears before glancing at him with a small smile. His eyes widened and his mouthed gaped a bit before he composed himself and gestured for them to start walking down the hall. A girl had never really complemented him, especially one he had just met. He felt his cheeks heat up.

He made idle chatter with her until they made it to his usual table. Scott was already sat shovelling food into his mouth; Stiles slapped him on the back and nodded his head in Callas direction as she sat down across from them.

"Oh hey, I'm Scott and you are Calla right?" She nodded and stuck her hand out over the table for him to shake. He took it and smiled.

"I am indeed Calla, the new lost lamb." He laughed as she pulled a confused face. "Stiles told me that this is the busiest table in the school?" She gestured to the many empty seats around them and giggled. Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott leaned back in his chair laughing again.

"Well what can we say, we are special people" Calla giggled before looking around the dinning hall, she swept across the different tables seeing kids chatter and eat with each other, then her eyes fell on a handsome guy across the way staring straight at her, she held his gaze before turning back to Stiles and Scott.

Stiles noticed the exchange and gestured towards the curious guy. "That is Jackson Whitmore, bit of a popular ass whole, if you were asking my opinion." She giggled again. He liked it when she laughed.

"What's up with the intense staring?" Calla figured she might as well ask.

"No idea, probably likes the look of the new lost lamb!" Scott added before elbowing Stiles in the ribs. Calla laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You guys been best friends for a long time then?" Calla started digging, maybe if she asked some questions she could figure out why the pack wanted her to keep an eye on them. Stiles grinned as he reached his arm around Scott's shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Best friends forever" Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles put on his best childish voice.

"That's nice, do you guys…" She didn't have a chance to finish before another tall boy with curly light brown hair came and shoved himself into the seat next to Calla and leaned right over to whisper into Stiles' ear. Calla sat back and tried not to listen.

She saw Stiles eyes go wide and Scott look at him. The boy that had come over suddenly turned back to look at Calla with a confused look on his face, he sat back down and leaned in close to her then took a deep breath. Calla leaned away bringing her eyebrows together in confusion. The boy finally looked back towards Stiles and Scott and pointed at her as if she couldn't see.

"That's Calla the new girl". Stiles said slowly as he looked at the boy like he was the strangest thing he had ever seen. "Isaac what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, I erm nice to meet you I gotta go now, Scott I'll speak to you later ok" Isaac said before giving Calla one more confused look then disappearing into the lunch crowd as fast as he had appeared.

"Wow, that was creepy, he isn't normally like that Calla" Stiles shifted in his seat as Scott stared at his food. Calla suddenly felt like she was in the way.

"Do you want me to leave?" Both Scott and Stiles looked at her shocked, as if she had told them she was an abominable snowman.

"No, ohh no its fine erm Isaac was just telling us that erm lacrosse practise is not on today" Scott cleared his throat as Stiles looked to him in agreement. Calla smiled, they were hiding something and she knew it.

"I didn't know you played Lacrosse" Calla said as she finished her juice box. She picked up her tray and stood up. "I'm going to go to my locker then head off, hopefully I can see you guys around?" Stiles stood up with her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I will see you in our next class anyway!" He blushed as she nodded and smiled at him before walking off.

Scott rolled his eyes as he watched Stiles stand and look after her as she left. "Dude, sit down people are starting to think there's something wrong with you!" he scoffed as Stiles slammed his backside back down into the seat.

"Right so Isaac has officially scared off the new girl." Stiles sighed and gestured to where Calla had been sat. Scott looked to him and raised his eyebrows. "Fine, there are bigger things to worry about!"

"Isaac said he heard the police say animal attack, if it's not me, not Isaac. Derek and Peter have said they wont kill normal people then who the hell is it?" Stiles sighed and placed his head on the table.

"Please don't tell me there are more moving into town, I don't think I can take it!" Scott slapped him on the back and laughed. "Not funny, you are ok with all your superman powers plus claws. I'm like little red ridding hood, waiting to be eaten".

"Dude, Derek's pack can more than handle a few Beta's, with Jackson that makes four of them, that's plenty even with Erica and Boyd gone" Scott sighed and looked at his half eaten food. "Stiles, is Calla in every one of your lessons? And sits near you in every one too right?" Stiles looked up and beamed.

"Dude, every single one!" Scott laughed and gave him a high five.


End file.
